La Venganza de los Caídos
by RavenMalfoyBlack
Summary: Crueles y despiadados asesinatos acechan el mundo Mágico y la encargada de resolverlo , La Inefable Raven , recibirá la ayuda de Harry Potter y su amigos para resolver el crimen y incriminar al principal sospechoso ... Draco Malfoy. /Drarry/


La luz que emitian las pequeñas velas alrededor de la sala era tenue y oscilaba cada vez que alguien entraba a el lugar , el olor a tabaco era perseptible desde el pasillo de el lugar , intoxicando los pulmones y provocando la toz de las pocas personas que casi a diario debian poner un pie en ese descuidado lugar , porque aunque fuera el departamento que contaba con mas recursos en el Ministerio , todo este se iba en los multiples gastos realizados por los Inefables , quienes debido a su misterioso y arriesgado trabajo tenian que recorrer el mundo, muchas veces ir a lugares completamente inesplorados por el ser humano , lo cual no salia nada barato , no señor ,aveces muchos de los mismos Inefables tenian que costearse una que otra cosa debido a la falta de presupuesto y como dicen los muggles _por puro amor al arte ._

Por eso en esa vieja y algo polvorienta oficina , de paredes de un roñoso tapiz negro , con pequeños vidrios sucios y un olor a tabaco que no se podria eliminar jamas se encontraba el jefe de los inefables , William Donoban , mejor conocido como Camaleon ,o para los compañeros cercanos Cam , con un pasado impecable , conocido por grandas habilidades para mimetizarse con su medio y su gran inteligencia al llevar a cabo una mision era el orgullo de su generacion ,ya cerca de los 40 años habia sido ascendido a jefe del Departamento de Misterios ,cargo que ocupaba hasta ese mismo dia

El hombre de cabellos castaños claros , con algunas que otras canas , miraba fijamente la puerta que se alzaba frente a el , esperando con impaciencia a el agente que habia mandado a llamar , necesitaba quitarse ese caso de encima lo antes posible , le habia estado provocando dolores de cabeza desde principio de año , ademas de que el propio ministro en persona lo habia ido a buscar para preguntarle porque no habia atrapado ya a el causante de tanta controvercia , dandole a entender que no podia ser tan dificil atraparlo con todos los rastros que habia dejado

_Si supiera _

Penso el hombre mientras sostenia el puro entre sus largos y regordetes dedos , aquellos que un dia habian podido hacer sucumbir los misterios de la puerta de ebano o desifrar y recolectar una alta cantidad de profecias, necesitaba con urgencia resolver el odioso caso lo antes posible por lo cual solo le habia quedado retirar a su mejor Inefable de una mision en Corea para asi poder dormir tranquilo una vez mas

La puerta frente a el emitio un chillido de protesta luego de que alguien empujara la tan poco usada puerta . Una figura cubierta por completo con una capa de color negro entro en el despacho , nisiquiera saludo ni pidio permiso para entrar , solamente se acerco con rapidez y silencia hacia la mesa de caoba que se posaba delante de el hombre de ojos marrones , el cual solo puso un rictus de molestia cuando la elegante figura se sento delante de el y con un discreto pero eficaz hechizo hizo que el puro desapareciera de la mano de su jefe para luego reaparecer en el papelero que se encontraba a un lado del escritorio , el hombre solo estrecho los ojos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro desepcionado , removio los cajones del escritorio para luego sacar un gran fajo de carpetas y ponerlas a un lado de su cafe negro , que para estas horas se encontraba frio

- Buenos dias , Raven

Ante el saludo la gracil figura se saco su capucha negra dejando que una espesa masa de cabellos negras calleran por sus hombros , contrastando casi al instante con su nivea piel , alzo los ojos y miro al hombre fijamente

- Que necesitas de mi , Cam ?

El hombre se encogio en su ansiento mientras sentia los vellos de sus brazos erizandose sobre sus brazos ante el afilado y veneso tono de voz de la pelinegra , _De verdad esta molesta , _ penso mientras intentaba mantener la calma , era el jefe y mandaba sobre ella , pero esto se olvidaba facilmente cuando la chica se ponia en ese modo tan enojado y airiado

- Resulta , Raven - empezo Camaleon - que hasta hace algunas semanas se han presentado ciertos , _incidentes _en el la comunidad magica , por lo cual necesito tu disponibilidad

La chica mantuvo el rostro impasible mientras miraba al castaño para luego hablar

- No es eso lo que hago _cada vez _que me necesitan para una mision - hablo Raven en un tono de voz que dejaba ver que se encontraba seriamente enojada

Cam la miro pero siguio como si la chica no hubiese objetado nada

- Como decia , esta mision que se te sera asignada es de suma importancia para el Ministerio y el grupo de Inefables , el mismo ministro Kingsley a venido a pedirme que lleve el caso y como es de esperar no he podido negarme ,por lo cual e decidido que mi Inefable mas listo , astuto dedica y de mi confianza sea el que lleve a cabo esta rigu...

- Oh, vamos Cam , no tengo todo el dia para soportar tu salameria barata dime de una vez cual es la mision

La voz de Raven sono cansada y casi rendida , desde su adolesencia muchas personas le habian dedicado esas palabras , hombres y mujeres , de todas las edades. , muggles y magos , por lo cual estas ya no tenian ningun significado para ella , las alabanzas y cumplidos , se habian tornado simplemente en frases sin sentido, por lo cual que Cam , la persona que la habia cuidado como un padre desde que entro a el grupo de Inefables , le estuviera dando alagos le dio la acertada idea de que su jefe algo buscanba

El hombre solamente la miro durantes unos segundos recordando los años que la habia conocido , 7 para ser mas exactos , y supo que andarse con rodeos solo le provocaria mas enfado en la seria Inefable

- Te asignare al caso 497 , Los Caidos - murmuro el jefe de los Inefables , sabiendo que la chica lo escucharia

El efecto fue casi inmediato , Raven se levanto de su asiento con la boca abierta y el rostro descompuesto , mirandolo con los ojos desorbitados , dejando caer una protesta

- Pe.. Pero .. no puedes ! - exclamo con enfado - Ese es un caso de aurores !

Camaleon suspiro mientras se pasaba una mano por sus lacios cabello , ese caso llevaba casi 2 años archivado en la Oficina de aurores , y nadie habia podido resolverlo , mientras los episodios iban cada vez mas en aumento , y los incompetentes de ese departamento no habian logrado dar con su fugitivo , por lo cual el Ministro habia decidido que lo mejor era dejarlo con los profesionales , es decir , los Inefables .

-Raven , tu misma sabes que el culpable a sido muy escurridiso

- _Saberlo _? Claro que lo se pero eso no justifica nada - dijo mirandolo con sus profundos ojos negros

Y si que lo sabia . El caso de los caidos habia sido uno de los mas conocidos entre el medio , si bien el asesino , el cual osaba llamarse _el vengador de los caidos ,_ cometia homicidios sangrientos , no era precisamente por eso conocido sino mas bien por las personas a las cuales asesinaba , ya que todas y cada una de ellas compartia un rasgo destacable y conocido

_Eran heroes de guerra_

El primero habia sido Colin Creevy , el chico era uno de los fotografos mas conocidos del mundo magico , trabajaba para el profeta , fotografiando los eventos importantes , cenas , homenajes y alguno que otro concierto importante . Un trabajo digno y que , segun sus cercanos, el mayor de los Creevy disfrutaba

Lo habian allado muerto en su departamento en el Callejon Diagon ,luego de que su jefe June Biot habia reportado que nose habia presentado a sus labores, su cuerpo no aparentaba tener ningun daño importante , no se podian apreviar laseraciones ni muestras de tortura , por lo cual pensaron que habia sido victima de un simple _Avada Kedabra _,pero cuando movieron el cuerpo este empezo a dejar caer sangre por la boca , las orejas , los ojos e oidos , escurriendo por todo el cuerpo de la victima ; los aurores habian saltado horrorizados por la extraña situacion , llamaron a los medimagos y al personal de _Enfermedades magicas extrañas _, pero mas tarde se informaria que su corazon habia sido destruido desde adentro lo cual explicaba la perdida de sangre .

_Y alli comenzo todo _

Dos meses mas tarde se habian presentado otro asesinato , con la misma maldicion y las caracteristicas ademas de una nota que estaba celosamente guardada en el departamento de Aurores .

- Esto esta fuera de mis manos , Raven , tienes que cumplir la mision

- No , no lo hare - cruzo los brazos por sobre su pecho - De ninguna manera hare tal cosa , lo mio son los misterios no lo policiaco

- Tienes que entender que es tu deber

- Deber ? Mi deber es resolver los misterios que hay en el mundo magico , las profesias y esas cosas , no tengo nada que ver con eso

Cam la miro severamente antes de pronunciar mordazmente - Lo haras , quieras o no , es una mision y tienes que cumplirla

- Por Merlin ! Soy una Inefable no un jodido auror , esto no esta dentro de mis responsabilidades - rumio enojada y con el ceño fruncido

- Lo esta desde ahora - dijo Camaleon mientras tomaba los informes de la mesa , y los puso frente a ella .

Raven fruncio el ceño mientras pensaba en las opciones que tenia , podia facilmente dejar la sala en ese instante argumentando que no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo y que no estaba entre sus obligaciones las ultima vez que miro el juramento de Inefables ; pero al hacerlo lo mas problable era que Cam se enojara con ella y perdiera a su grupo de trabajo. La otra opcion era simplemente resignarse a que tenia que hacer este trabajo lo cual seguramente le traeria _muchos _dolores de cabeza , y varios _incidentes ._

_Decisiones , deciones ,_murmuro una voz en su cabeza , fria y nitida , como si se encontrara detras de ella , sintio un escalofrio recorrerle la volumna vertebral antes de poder decidir

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La puerta de la sala de juntas del grupo Alfa de Inefables se abrio con un estruendo , logrando que las tres personas que se encontraban alli se voltearan sobresaltados casi instante .

En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba la figura de una chica , alta y estilizada , con el negro y ondulado cabello cayendole por los hombros , en sus brazos descanzaban un grupo de carpetas y una arrugada tunica de color negro como la noche , la chica los miro a todos con gesto asesino pero a ninguno parecio hacerle efecto , llevaban años trabajando con ella y conocian , todas y cada una de sus reacciones

El chico de cabello azul metalico y sonrisa travieza fue el primero en hablar

- Que pasa , jefa ? - dijo con voz divertida mientras dejaba qur su cabeza se posara en el respaldo de la silla

La chica solo le regalo otra mirada de rencor mientras entraba en la sala , tiro el fajo de carpetas amarillas sobre la mesa , las cuales se dispersaron por la superficie de cristal como si esta fuera de mantequilla . Luego se volteo sobre si misma para dejar su tunica sobre la percha . Estaba enojada de eso no habia duda , lo cual logro que los miembros del equipo se miraran intrigados y un poco inquietos . Una chica rubia , la unica mujer en el equipo apartede Raven , tomo una de las carpetas para luego abrirla , dentro se encontraba una descripcion

_Nombre : Ronald Bilius Weasley _

_Padre: Arthur Weasley _

_Madre: Molly Weasley _

_Fecha de nacimiento : 1 de Marzo de 1980 _

_Estado : Soltero _

_Ocupacion : Auror _

_Hermano (s) : Charlie Weasley , Bill Weasley , Percy Weasley , Fred Weasley (difunto) George Weasley , y Ginevra Weasley_

_Historial : Ronald Weasley es un heroe de guerra muy destacado, ya que el junto Hermione Jean Granger ( ficha 3776 .Hijos de Muggles) , ayudo a el salvador del mundo magico , Harry James Potter a ..._

La rubia cerro el informe de golpe y miro a Raven aun con la imagen del chico pelirojo en la cabeza , alzo una ceja antes de preguntar lo que tanto ella como sus compañeros querian saber

- Que significa esto ? - dijo mirando a la morena con sus ojos estremente azules , por el cual llevaba su alias , Zafiro

- Nos han asignado el caso de los Caidos - dijo a bocajarro la ojinegra mientras se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa

- Que nos , que ? - inquirio el chico rubio con mechas rojas , un tanto enojado

- Que nos han ...

- Te hemos oido - hablo Zafiro molesta - Lo que decia Fenix es ...Por que ?

- Segun Camaleon somos sus mejores Inefables - murmuro Raven mirando las carpetas como si fueran una aberracion contra ellod , algun tipo de castigo por un mal que no recordaba haber hecho

- Pero ... el no puede ... - empezo el chico de cabello azul

- Si puede y lo hara, Onix - dijo Fenix mirando las carpetas con resignacion

Llevaba mas años en el lugar que los demas y sabia ue si Cam daba una orden tenia que ser cumplida fuese lo que fuese , aun recordaba el insidente de hace 8 años donde un chico llamado Tamini habia desobedecido las indicaciones de un caso diciendo que no se encontraba a su altura ... Ahora limpia el piso de el Profeta

Zafiro y Onix se miraron con un gesto de derrota sabian que aunque Raven fuera la jefa era Fenix quien siempre obtenia la ultima palabra en una discucion

Ministerio de Magia Ingles

Departamento de Aurores

Michel Corner era conocido por ser una persona muy discreta , dejando atras sus años de Howgarts , se habia vuelto un Auror , aunque todavia era un Auror menor, seguiria con su meta de convertirse en Prior o mejor aun, Aldail , sonrio con arrogancia mientras sus ojos marrones se iluminaban con ilusion , camino un poco mas por los pasillos de el ministerio , mientras maldecia internamente a Morrison , el Auror Prior a cargo de su grupo ,el cual se habia quedado dormido y habia llegado tarde pobrocando que Adams , el jefe del otro escuadron protestara sobre las responsabilidades de un auror , y que Castell , la jefa de aurores , una mujer ruda de cabello rojo, los castigara con las rondas nocturnas

Movio su varita con aburrimiento entre sus dedos , recordando como Ashley decia que los policias Muggles hacian con esos extraños masos de madera negra , silbo una tonada que se le hacia levemente conocida , mientras movia los pies al ritmo de la tonada , los pies se deslizaban por la pulcra superficie casi resbalando pero eso no podia importarle mucho .

Se encamino hacia el escritorio de Ashley , el cual se encontraba al final de su division y tomo el marco de fotos que habia en este , el cual -claro esta- tenia una foto de los dos cuando habian visitado las cataratas de Iguasu en una mision especialmente dificil en latino america . Era sobre un traficante de pociones bastante escurridizo , arreglo su cabello oscuro con la ayuda de su reflejo en la foto

Y entonces lo sintio

Empezo con un pequeño sonido , pero luego fue aumentando , eran como si alguna fiera criatura se hubiera escapado del Departamento de Regulacion de criaturas magicas y estubiera asechando el lugar , levanto la varita en modo de ataque y apunto hacia donde venia el sonido

- _Lumus _

El destello blanquesino alumbro la estancia pero solo un poco , pero cuando se volteo a ver no habia absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer , porque no habia _nada . _Repentinamente sintio una carcajada venir detras de el y sus vellos se erisaron , tenia que ser un humano

- Quien esta alli ?- exigio mientras su corazon comenzaba a latir fuertemente, la carcajada se repitio

- _Oh , Michel , Michel - _empezo la voz que se allaba distorcionada por un hechizo - _Para ser un Ravenclaw tienes poca imaginacion , pero no te preocupes el lugar al que vas no la necesitas _

- Te advierto soy un auror y voy armado - dijo el pelinegro mientras retrocedia , habia algo en esa presencia que era simplemente maligno , choco contra el escritorio y sintio la foto caer y hacerce pedasos

- _Auror ? No me hagas reir - _espeto la voz con recentimiento - _Pero como eres valiente te lo hare mucho mas llevadero _

- De que...

- _Courbarda ! _

Lo primero que sintió Michel fue como si le hubiesen aplastado el corazón , se llevo una mano al pecho con rapidez mientras caia de rodillas , el frió mármol choco contra sus huesos causando dolor, pero nada se comparaba con lo que sentía en su pecho , era algo desgarrante , era un calor insoportable que crecía a cada segundo carcomiendo lo por dentro , sintió como su boca se abría y empezaba a escupir sangre , sus ojos lloraron el mismo liquido , mientras sentia su vida irse entre sus manos como el agua , con su ultimas fuerzas tomo la foto que había caído .

Lo ultimo que vio fueron los ojos azulados de Ashley sonriendo a la cámara .


End file.
